<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Para que não sintas falta do ruído do mar by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526218">Para que não sintas falta do ruído do mar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kota teria gostado poder-lhe dizer a Kei que queria estar com ele cada vez quando estavam distantes, mas sempre parecia-lhe de não poder encontrar a altura certa para dizê-lo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Para que não sintas falta do ruído do mar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, tenham piedade :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Para que não sintas falta do ruído do mar</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yabu e Kei estavam a caminhar na praia há mais de uma hora já.</p><p>Não tinham pressa de voltar ao hotel; Yabu não sabia quanto tempo fosse passado da última vez quando tinham passado um pouco de tempo sozinhos, e por isso queria estar todos momentos possíveis com o seu namorado.</p><p>Não tinha estado sempre fácil continuar a sua relação com os obstáculos devidos ao trabalho ou à falta de tempo que podiam passar juntos.</p><p>Kota teria gostado poder-lhe dizer a Kei que queria estar com ele cada vez quando estavam distantes, mas sempre parecia-lhe de não poder encontrar a altura certa para dizê-lo.</p><p>Naquele momento, o menor curvou-se, a recolher uma concha da areia.</p><p>“Olha, Kota!” disse-lhe, a sorrir ao seu namorado. “Olha para esta bonita concha!”</p><p>Kota olhou a mão do menor, encantado pela sua capacidade de emocionar-se por coisas tão pequenas.</p><p>“Sabes...” disse Kei, sem deixar de olhar a concha. “Dizem que se apoias uma concha na orelha, podes ouvir o ruído do mar.” riu, a abanar a cabeça. “É tolo, não é?”</p><p>Kota sorriu, a tomar a concha e a leva-la à sua orelha, a fechar os olhos com ar feliz.</p><p>“Não acredito que seja tolo.” disse, a tomar a mão de Kei e a levar a concha à sua orelha. “Ouve-se mesmo o ruído do mar, Kei-chan.”</p><p>Inoo sorriu, emocionado, e acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>“É verdade!” exclamou, e depois suspirou, satisfeito. “Estou feliz de estar aqui contigo, Kota. Faltavam-me estes momentos com nos sozinhos. Nunca podemos ver-nos e...” mordeu-se um lábio antes de seguir. “E sinto a tua falta, Kota. Sinto-a muito.” disse, a baixar a cabeça.</p><p>Kota ficou um pouco triste, antes de voltar a tomar a mão do menor nas próprias.</p><p>“Mas agora estamos aqui, não é? E é este o que importa para mim. Que agora estou aqui contigo, que temos este momento para lembrar-nos que...” corou pela vergonha antes de continuar. “Que amamos-nos.” concluiu, a abraça-lo e a beijar-lhe suavemente a testa. “Amo-te, Kei.”</p><p>“Eu também amo-te, Kota.” disse Inoo, a deixar-se apertar nos braços do seu namorado.</p><p>Ficaram-se ainda na praia, a abraçar-se e a escutar de vez em quando o ruído do mar na concha.</p><p>Por ambos, era o som mais bonito que tiveram ouvido em sua própria vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>